


Light of The Dying

by InaliaFox



Series: Meant To Be (Dratchtember) [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Canon Death, Comfort, Conjunx Endura, Death, Dratchet Party, Dratchtember, Final moments, Longing, Loss, Love, M/M, More tags to be added, Sorrow, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Unspoken words, ache, light of the dying, partners, soft, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaliaFox/pseuds/InaliaFox
Summary: Even in their final moments together, there’s a light filled with warmth and peace.
Relationships: dratchet
Series: Meant To Be (Dratchtember) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932778
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Light of The Dying

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of the September 2020 Dratchet Party! 
> 
> This is a slightly sad fic that hits on Ratchets death but there isnt any extremely detailed or bad parts. There’s a word I’m looking for to describe that but frag if I can think of it! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

They had seen it coming or, at least Ratchet had. Once Drift found out, he was adamant about finding someone to help but the way Ratchet asked Drift not to, that tired look in his optics, ingrained in his expression pulled at Drifts spark. The way he asked Drift to just stay by his side, well, the swordsmech couldn't bring himself to refuse or deny Ratchet that. However, it didn't make his spark ache any less.

Drift had been sitting next to Ratchets berthside, digits of one servo entertwined with Ratchets, the other clasping the back and holding Ratchets servo between both of his. At some point, he had leaned down, bringing their clasped servos to touch his face and venting unevenly as Ratchet's own became shallow. 

The feeling of a servo against his cheek made him open his optics as he leaned into it. The medics servo was weak and cold but it was still there. Digits entangled with Ratchets he let go with his opposite servo and moved it to rest atop the one of the medics against his cheek, pressing into it further and turning his helm slightly to kiss it before looking at Ratchet once more. 

Ratchet looked pale, his frame becoming cooler by the moment and his vents growing ever more shallow. Even still, the medics aura was _bright and warm_. There was a peaceful feeling that permiated his conjunxes aura and everything it reached out to touch. Ratchet was _smiling_ at Drift now and it was the most peaceful Drift had ever seen his conjunx. 

There was a flicker, a quick fade before the light brightened again. Taking his chance, servos never leaving Ratchets, he leaned down and pressed his lips against his partners. The feel of Ratchets lips against his as the tired medic pressed back, unlike his servos, were still warm as their fields meshed, dancing together one last time before he pulled back, feeling Ratchets servo go limp in his own, as he felt the one against his cheek fall against his own servo, still cupping it gently. 

Drifts optics welled with coolant as is trickled down his faceplates. He wasn't ready for this, nothing could have ever prepared the swordsmech for this moment. His thoughts ran back to times spent in each other's presence, him injuring himself just to land himself in the medbay to see Ratchet and spend time with him. He thought about when Ratchet came to bring him home, back to the Lost Light during his exile, about all of the encounters they had while Drift was with the Decepticons, calling himself Deadlock. When the medic had saved his life back on Rodion and gave him another chance. So many moments Drift held close to his spark and cherished with everything he was. 

He didn't want to let go of either of Ratchets servos but he had to in order to wipe the tears from his face, gently setting the medics servo over the glass of his chassis. Drifts other servo still clung to the other, digits pressing firmly between those of the medics limp digits as he brought it above his own spark and holding it close. 

He let his aura wrap around Ratchet as if it would bring him some sort of comfort as he used his free servo to wipe the falling tears away. 

Once his servo moved, a bright light was hovering in front of him, pulling Drift from his thoughts. His free servo reached out, digits outstretched as the light danced around them before it engulfed him, covering his frame and meshing with his aura, calling out to his spark. 

It was bright, warm and familiar and filled with love.

_Ratchet._ A soft smile spread across Drifts face, finally returning after what seemed like eons of being without it. 

As the light retracted from Drifts frame, it concentrated itself back into a ball of light and hovered in front of the swordsmech one last time before it began to drift away, fading the further it became before it was no more. 

The room still felt warm, even after the light that was his beloved conjunx departed. Despite everything else that had happened, Drift was still smiling because he knew now that everything was going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize but I suck with titles, which is why im just doing the prompts name lolol
> 
> Thank you to Cheshire_Hearts for beta/proof reading this and Vampyremelayah for helping me brainstorm the prompt! ♥️
> 
> You can find me on Twitter: @InaliaKitsune


End file.
